


Recall

by Eveiris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cheesy, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveiris/pseuds/Eveiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance between a variety of Overwatch characters and the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Heart P.1 (Genji X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Since the release of Overwatch, I've legit lost sight of what's important in life (I'm joking). It's such a great game and I have been obsessing over the characters way too much. I figured I'd have two chapters or so for one character and see how it flows from there. Sorry for any errors in advance as well. I will be adding more tags as I go as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are tasked with assassinating a politician back home at Japan. Being back home however proves to be a struggle for you this time round.

There were times that he came to you in your dreams. Times he'd sneak into the present and subtly pull your attention to him. You hated it.

You pulled yourself up and sat in bed feeling much too awake now. The room was well lit by the city lights that poured through your windows. Kicking the covers off you moved over to the bar, where a bottle of unopened sake sat. Quietly, you opened the bottle and poured some into a glass in hopes that it would help lull you back to sleep. Taking the glass you moved over to the window, gazing out as you helped yourself to the alcohol.

Your eyes scanned the vast city decorated with lights. The moon appeared to be hiding tonight which was somewhat a shame. For it's presence would have elevated the view of the city a lot more. Below you could see the faded zebra crossing, a traffic light changing colors as crowds crossed in large groups. Huge buildings stood beside the huge intersection, quiet as if taken over by an army of libraries. Some windows gave out white and yellow lights, while the rest were dark. The Tokyo tower stood not too far, brightly lit in orange and the sky appeared rather cloudy hinting out incoming rain.

Sighing heavily you continue to gaze out and drink. The memories were always so much harder to deal with when you were back home. The familiar sounds and scents stirred the depths of your closed off heart. You were well aware you'd have to visit his grave, despite not wanting to. Your guilt always proved too much when it came to that decision. What made it worse was the grave you had requested made for Genji lacked a corpse. It felt more like a memorial

 _'(Y/N), you should not drink so much.' He had always been soft spoken, it was an enigma that he was able to seduce so many. His thick brows were furrowed with concern though you chuckle with the sight._  
_'And you should get those brows of yours fixed. Are they even supposed to spread out like that at the end?' You shot back as you reached over and made the attempt to pull it. Genji sighed as he gently pushed your hand away._  
_'There is nothing wrong with them. Many women are fond of it.' He responded before offering you his half smirk. Lifting the cup you finished the remaining amount of alcohol before you set it down._  
_'Oh? And are they fond messy eaters like you?' You ask as you direct your eyes to his chest. As usual Genji takes the bait and glances down wondering if accidentally dropped food on himself. Instead his forehead is greeted with your fingers as you flick it hard. is head shoots back up and his eyes are wide with surprise. Soon enough he's pouting as he rubs at it. You on the other hand are smiling knowing you had won once again. 'You're too trusting Genji. When are you going to ever learn?' You tease before you help yourself to another cup of sake._

The pattering of rain grabs your attention as your eyes focus on the reflection of your face in the window. Your eyes are filled with pain as you listen to what appears to be stray dogs barking from below with a strong mix of cars driving by. People were scattering to find shelter whilst others were in a hurry to their umbrellas out. Pain shot up your arm as you glanced down only to find the glass shattered in your grip. Pieces of which were found on the ground as blood dripped onto the carpet below. Sighing at the sight, you move over to the bathroom to clean up the wound. You gently remove any of the glass that's broken through your skin before running water over the wound. Once the pieces were removed, you dabbed a bit of disinfectant though the stinging had hurt a fair bit. Eventually you bandaged it and returned back to bed. 

* * *

 You had woken up a little later than you would have liked to. Letting out a groan you slowly sit up in bed only to cringe with the pain from your hand. Using your free hand you reached for the remote on the nightstand as you turned the television on. Immediately the screen lit up and the sound of a woman speaking filled the room. Your eyes narrowed at hearing what she was saying."Akiyama has gained favor in last night's voting. Yet another victor." It was on Norio Akiyama and how he had won yet another election, which was a growing problem.

Tonight you would be fulfilling your task. Assassinating Norio Akiyama. So far you had managed to gather that he was uprising politician who was rumored heavily for his unorthodox ways. He was backed up financially by many questionable families. One of which were the Shimada clan. Hearing that the Shimada were indirectly involved had caught your attention to which you returned back home eager to shut the man down. This would affect the Shimada clan one way or another since you were aware of what they did. Many had attempted to shut Akiyama down through the government and country's law however lawyers would miraculously disappear or withdraw from the case after the hearing.

Picking up the phone you called for room service, there was one thing you missed about home and it was the food. You always preferred a bowl of rice and grilled fish compared to toast and eggs. Miso soup was incredibly heart warming to the soul as well, you figured you'd also ask if they could include some takuan. The rest of the day had gone by swiftly. That night you prepped your things. Donned in dark clothing you made sure your sniper was all set. Under the veil of darkness the night offered you planned on taking out the politician at a gala. He would be having a formal meeting with an underground family.

 _'It's best you do not know where my home is.' Genji reminds lightly. You only snort as you lean back against the trunk of the sakura tree. Genji's expression remained firm as he stared back at you. The two of you would meet outside of his home, sometimes Hanzo would be sent out to find him so he was aware of who you were however he never indulged you with answers, whenever you asked. 'The Shimada clan is dangerous,' Genji added though you chuckled._  
_'I know. Hanzo and yourself often train with katanas right?' You remind him casually though he continued to stare. 'Did brother tell you?' Genji asked though you shake your head. 'He carries a katana around, Genji. Normal people don't do that.' She pointed out softly. There was that and the fact that he came to her with frown asking where Genji was because he was late for training practically once a week._  
_Genji exhales deeply as he leans back. He was a branch higher though the angle gave you a good look at his face. His expression was etched with worry though you didn't pry knowing he was thinking of how to phrase his worries into words._  
_'The elders wish for me to aid in the clan's business. I do not wish to do so. I have no interest in ... the things they do. If possible.. I'd like to take many bad things out of the world.' His words are sincere as he glances up to the sakura flowers._  
_'It's a good dream, Genji. Sounds a lot more interesting than mine.' You respond though he turned to face you. 'Perhaps your dream is far too simple. I am sure you will get married and have kids regardless. A woman as beautiful as yourself should not need to worry about that. You should dream more.' He teases though your puff out your cheeks with embarrassment. You had drank too much one night and accidentally told him how you wanted to find a good husband and have two kids to pamper as your life goal. He of course laughed at the simplicity and assured you that it would happen one day._

Your life had changed rather dramatically after Genji's death. Instead of marriage and having children, you had turned to a life of killing. You waited for weeks at your usual meetup place. To which he failed to show every single day. The manager at the arcade hadn't seen Genji nor had most of the girls he was dating at the time. Even the chef at ramen stall that he frequented said he hadn't come by, not even once. Confusion quickly turned to concern and like a fool you continued to wait until one day Hanzo showed up. His usual orange and white attire stained with blood and his katana missing. Instead he had arrows and a bow on hand. Unknown to Hanzo, Genji wasn't the only one he killed. You were devastated with the news of it.

 _'Genji is dead. There is no need to wait here anymore (Y/N). I too am leaving. Do not seek me.'_   His words were cold, it had been a first for you to witness him at such a state. He had disappeared as quick as he was to show leaving you with questions. Foolishly, you spent the year seeking out information on the Shimada clan only to find that Hanzo the successor killed his own brother and left the clan.

Your grief was easily replaced by anger and hatred. You searched for a mentor to teach you the basics. You trained for hours on end, till when your fingers bled and your legs gave way. Exhaustion would take you every night before you'd repeat the process until you were good enough to fight. Eventually you left home, you traveled the world seeking out Hanzo or any information related to the wanderer. You improved your abilities along the way and you were decently payed from various assassination tasks you picked up. Seeking out Hanzo grew more and more difficult over the years, however you came to the realization that you were doing some good. If taking one life away meant saving a few then you would carry this burden. You were cleansing this world, in someone else's place with the knowledge. Still you had hopes that one day you'd face Genji's murderer. 

Closing the door behind you, you proceeded down the hall and into the elevator whilst mentally preparing yourself for the attack tonight.

* * *

The buzz of the crowd at the gala did little to sooth your anxiety. Mentally you cursed yourself for not having some alcohol, though you knew that it was unlikely you would have helped yourself to any. You never drank when there was a task needed to be done, even the slightest amount would affect your judgement. Still you weren't even sure why your hands were sweaty or why your heart was racing. Sighing deeply you kept your eyes fixed on the private room Akiyama entered minutes ago. The gala was taking place in a large hotel ballroom, the room was incredibly spacious so you were placed a little higher and out of sight of the guests. The hotel wasn't too far from your own, but it's prices ensured only the wealthy could stay. Towards the back was a private room to which had guards at either side of the sliding room. The room itself was too small for you to hide in and security much too tight to pass through. You decided your best option was waiting for the meeting to be done and taking Akiyama out the moment he came out.

Waiting was usually the easy part of the task. It always had been compared to making your escape after the kill was done. Tonight was different. Your patience had dwindled to nothing within half an hour, and now it was a miracle that you still in your spot after a full hour of waiting. Your body was incredibly tense and you knew why. You felt eyes on you. You hadn't realized it until your patience had run out but you were well aware of another's presence. Your effort was futile when it came to locating it however despite this your task didn't seem to be in jeopardy. Much like yourself the presence you felt was merely watching. Still, it unnerved you greatly and you did your best to assure yourself that it was nothing.

The sounds of chatter and the door sliding open could be heard. Without waiting you got into place, your sniper was concealed as as you peered into the scope. Inhaling deeply you positioned it to where the marker laid over his head.and without waiting you pulled the trigger. Just as you did something had hit sniper, embedding itself deeply into the gun. The impact of it had thrown the gun off balance as as a result the bullet had gone for Akiyama's shoulder. The man cried out as he fell to the ground, people turned and screams were heard. Guards quickly blocked Akiyama as the guests began scurrying out towards the nearest exit.

"Shit," you muttered under your breath. Turning the sniper you found a shuriken embedded. "Over there!" Your attention is redirected as you spot the guards pointing out. Quickly, you stood to make your escape, but not without taking a few bullets. Leaving your sniper behind was unfortunate but necessary. You rushed through the hotel easily finding the service elevator as you headed up. The sound of your heavy breathing filled the small elevator space as you leaned against the wall. Glancing down you noticed how your white bandages on your hand were growing a dark crimson. Gently you lifted your hand off your side, though you hissed at the pain you felt. You had taken a bullet or two, you weren't entirely sure. You were bleeding pretty bad though you knew that the bullet was still inside you. Yet you wondered how you had missed the shot, someone had stopped you but why? They had been watching you ahead of time, they were aware that you had a sniper set up yet he only acted last minute. 

The doors of the elevator opened and you limped out slowly. Your hotel wasn't too far however you worried about your body's condition. You grabbed something off your belt though just as you did you felt someone's presence. Turning your head to the side you found a figure near the edge. Out of reflex you widened your stance and took out a knife you had on you as you stared at him. He was heavily clad in armor, his face covered in a mask, but the green glow confirmed his presence. "You've been watching me. Why?" Your question goes unanswered as the figure in front of you takes a step forward. He must have been someone hired by one of the families that worked with Norio Akiyama to watch over him.

"Which family hired you? The Yamatoshi? The Okitaomura? Shimada?" You ask though he stops moving at the mention of the Shimada. "Shimada, huh?" You muttered knowing it would be problematic. The Shimada clan was known for their assassins, it was likely they sent one of their own rather than hiring one. You knew your chances of survival were low now faced with a Shimada assassin, they were lowered further with your current physical state.

"The Shimada clan is still active?" The figure before you says with genuine surprise. Your eyes linger on the stranger before you wondering what he's playing at. If he wasn't aware of the Shimada clan then surely he must have been hired by the other families. The winds carried the sound of noisy police sirens from below, reminding you of your limited time. Taking advantage of his distraction you rushed over to the edge of the roof preparing to jump to the next building. Having planned out your escape route ahead of time you were aware of where and what to do. Just as you got over the edge, firm hands grabbed a hold of your body pulling you back.

"We do not have time to discuss anything here." You didn't have the chance to respond as your vision began to waver. Colors began to blend and it felt like the world was spinning. Your mind grew heavy as your body fell backwards.

"Forgive me, (Y/N)." Was the last thing you heard before darkness completely enveloped you.


	2. The Dragon's Heart P.2 (Genji X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two, though personally I was rather disappointed with how it turned out. It ran differently in my head. Welp, but thanks to all the readers and likes. :) 
> 
> Next up will probably be Hanzo.

_'Genji. When are you going to stop playing around?' The question clearly catches him off guard because he stares at you with wide eyes. He scratches the back of his neck before smiling with embarrassment. 'Never?' he sheepishly responded. You were well aware of his perverse ways when it came to women, however you suspected that it was one of his outlets. Distraction from home, or at least that was what you hoped for. That or he was just a playboy._  
_'You know I'm still waiting for you right?' You point out as your eyes narrow at the man. Genji stiffens for a brief moment before his body begins to shake with laughter. You allow him to laugh for a while before you eventually smack the back of his head._  
_'Genji! Be serious. I want to date you, you know that.' You reminded him. Your pat confession was brushed aside though he never brought it up again, not even as a joke._

_'I told you before, (Y/N). I am not the man you should have feelings for. I am quite content with dating many. Besides you deserve a man that's capable of taking care of you.' He repeats his words whilst trying his best to ignore your frown. 'Genji, you know I love you the way you are. We spend most of our time together anyways. The very least you could do is give me a chance.' You shot back with obvious annoyance. He lets out a soft chuckle before placing a hand over your head. 'Trust me, (Y/N). There will be a man out there for you, one better suited for taking care of you.' He assures though his words only feel like knives piercing through your heart. This was probably the third time he had said this to you. Still a rejection was a rejection and hearing it over and over didn't lessen the pain one bit._

_'I've liked you for a while now Genji. I don't think that'll stop any time soon.' You mumble quietly before you decide to head home. You weren't in the mood for anything especially not after that talk._

* * *

 The sound of the door closing shut had woken you up. Light poured through the gaps of the curtains as you heard someone walking. Slowly you lifted your head off the pillow, only to cringe with the sharp pain you felt from your side. You were donned in a simple black shirt and shorts though you noticed the price tags on the nightstand beside your bed. Slowly lifting the shirt up you found fresh bandages around your wound, that and wound on your hand treated as well. You found your gear and clothes resting on a table nearby, though you were unsure of how to feel about someone undressing you.

"I bought some painkillers." The voice came before you as you lifted your gaze to find the cyborg that stopped you last night. He moves over and sets down a plastic bag as he takes out a few bottles of water and small bottle of pills. Your eyes drift back up to the stranger staring with obvious confusion. He pays no mind to your looks as he opens the bottle of water and pours it into a glass before getting a couple of pills ready for you. Under normal circumstances you wouldn't have taken them, but the bottle was opened in front of you. If the man wanted you dead he could have done so whilst you were out. You snatch the pills out of his hand and pop them into your mouth without removing your eyes off the cyborg.

"Why?" You ask after finishing the glass of water. He pulls a chair and takes a seat aware that they had quite a bit to discuss.

"There were things to talk about, I had my fears that you would not come willingly." He admitted though you can't help but snort with disdain. It was only natural not to follow a strange cyborg especially at the time where he could have been working for Akiyama. "(Y/N), may I ask you why you are doing this." His question throws you off that you almost miss the fact that he knows your name.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask that. I don't know who you are and that man you stopped me from killing is a bad man!" At this point you sound fairly annoyed however he stands up and moves over to the television that's found in the corner of the room. He spends a few minutes turning it on and flipping through the channels. When he stops he returned back to the seat though you hesitantly glance over to the TV screen.

'Akiyama was reported to be attending a celebration for his latest victory at Andaz Tokyo Toranomon Hills, however his celebration was halted when shots were fired. He was immediately rushed to Jutendo hospital for treatment however passed from cardiac arrest on the way. Authorities in Tokyo say that there were a total of three gunmen, mostly likely present in the hotel before the event started. The Tokyo police department are urging any witnesses to come forth—" None of which made any sense to you. You were sure that only you and the cyborg were present at the hotel. The man who sat beside you wasn't someone who used guns either, you recalled being stopped by a shuriken.

"It is not very accurate, but the bodyguard that worked for Akiyama was the one who poisoned him. He was also the one who shot you when you made your escape." He explained to you though you lower your head feeling mildly disappointed in your failure. Norio Akiyama was to die regardless if under your hands or another.

"Why stop me?" You ask him. "And how do you know of me?" Your second question is added on before he could answer however his posture is stiff. You were unsure of where his eyes were especially with the mask, but you were sure he was staring right at you.

''(Y/N), it's been a long time. Perhaps I should make this clear before we continue." His reply leaves you even more puzzled as he reaches upwards. He presses something behind and steam shoots out as a soft click can be heard. He pulls off the front piece revealing his face. Honey brown orbs meet your eyes as you notice patches of discolored skin. Your heart stopped as you gently reached over to him. Flinching slightly as your hands near his face but he eventually allows the contact to occur though he diverts his eyes away from you with shame.

"G-Genji?" You whisper though the lack of reply confirms your suspicions. Thoughts raced through your mind as you stared with disbelief. The scars were rigid and rough, but the warmth you felt from him proved he was still human. "Genji, what happened?" Your voice shakes and you feel yourself drawing close to tears. The man you loved was seated beside you, alive and breathing. He places his hands over your own tilting his head slightly enjoying your touch before he begins his story.

Tears are rolling down your cheeks by the time he finishes his story. His eyes are filled with shame and you quickly shift to throw your arms around him. Pulling the man into an awkward hug you hold onto him tightly as you hold back your sobs. You feel a mixture of emotions, irritation for not knowing, sadness for him, hatred for Hanzo. But out of all of them you feel immensely relieved that Genji was alive. "I've been searching for Hanzo, travelling," you say between sobs as sits stiffly. Eventually he gently squirms out of your hold as he positions you back in bed and offers some tissues. However you simply slap his hand away. "How could you do this to me Genji?" You cries grow louder as you wipe away your tears with the back of your hand. "I may have not been your lover, but I was your friend." You remind him harshly as you try to control your sobbing.

"After Hanzo told me that you were dead, I did my best to get more information. I was upset and angry when I found out that that he was responsible." Your hands tremble as your talk though Genji places his own over them. "I started to train and I eventually I... wanted to take some bad things out of this world." Genji stands from his seat only to take a seat on the bed as his fingers brush aside the tears on your cheeks. "I couldn't forgive what Hanzo had done to you. I searched and searched." Gently, you scooted closer to him as you wrap your arms around the man.

"You don't have to search for him anymore. Let me deal with my brother." Genji's voice is a lot softer now though you can't help but wonder how. You're even more amazed that he addressed such a man as family despite his actions. "You could have gotten married and had kids if you had picked your path more wisely" Genji adds on, though his words bring up irritation. Turning your attention to him you shove the man off you as he stumbles off the bed, his eyes wide with shock at the amount of power you had you..

"I wanted to be with you! You kept rejecting me, saying stupid shit and hurting my feelings." You were furious with him, but you knew that even if you were with him as a lover he would have probably done the same and left you in the dark.

"I wasn't the best of men when I was younger, (Y/N). I enjoyed spending my time with different people. You were special... I was fond of you greatly. I did not want to lose that bond with a night of pleasure. The life I lived was too dangerous for you. I wanted to protect you even if that meant burying myself in another every night." He explains however his voice begins to tremble.

"I.. I cannot give you any of those things now. Not with.." He doesn't finish his sentence and you quickly catch onto what he's implying. You get a good look at his body and wonder just how much of his human side survived. "You don't need to live this life, it's too dangerous. Forget about me and live out your own dream." His words slap you hard as you reminds you of what you once wanted.

Without thinking you lift up your shirt pulling it over your head before you begin removing your bandages. The action causes alarm as he quickly tries to stop you. "(Y/N)! Stop. Your wounds have not healed." You swat his hand away before he can touch you as you remove the last of the bandages covering your stomach. You point down to a scar found on your lower stomach. The rigid skin is clear along with the burning pinkness of healed flesh. "I had an oophorectomy, Genji. I was diagnosed with ovarian torsion a few years back, as if that wasn't bad enough I had an infection the same time. They removed both of them, I can't have kids anymore." You remind him clearly. At first you hadn't cared much, you never thought you'd settle at least not until you found Hanzo, but as the years went by you eventually came to the understanding of what you really lost. You would never have kids of your own nor a family to call your own.

Genji stares with disbelief, but his heart weighs heavy with regret. He had spent a great deal of time trying to figure things out especially with accepting what he was that he had left you alone entirely. "Forgive me, (Y/N)." He says softly though you only reach for his hand before placing it over where your heart rested. "Stop pushing me away. I have loved you, and I always will. No matter your appearance, no matter your ill deeds." His breathing deepens before he gently pulls you close to him. Hugging you tightly you feel the cyborg tremble.

"Forgive me, (Y/N)." He had wronged you in so many ways. Blinded by what he had beside him he felt immense joy that he was granted a second chance. The chance to make things right in the world again and with you. "You were right about me, (Y/N). I was a fool, so reckless and naive. So trusting of the world around me and so blind." He whispers though you rest your head against his shoulder.

"I've lost enough in my life Genji. Don't make me lose you again." You plead the man as you inhale deeply. The man before no longer carries the scent you were familiar with. He was almost odorless except for the tinge of burnt incense. "I missed you Genji." You whisper softly before adding 'everyday'.

"(Y/N). Join Overwatch with me. If you wish to continue with this life then join us. I may not be who I was before, but we can fight together. We can make a difference. Be by my side," he whispers gently as he runs his hand through your hair.

Pulling back gently you stare at the man before you leaned in. Your lips felt the rigid, rough skin of his nose, as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Like hell I'm letting you leave me again. You're stuck with me now."


	3. Antirobinasticidia (Soldier 76 X Reader)

It wasn't often that you were allowed into his room. There were days where you'd catch the man gazing in your direction. The visor keeping his expression and eyes a secret, but you were well aware of what it meant. The moment your eyes met his (or at least you thought so), he'd glance away quickly. Sometimes he walked away, in fact you preferred it whenever he did. You'd knock on his door whenever it was late enough. There would be a moment of silence. A minute would go by and you'd turn around thinking the man was asleep, but before you could take another step the door would open just barely.

You'd take a deep breath before entering his room and shutting the door behind him. The soft click echos through the room as if to serve a reminder of being alone with him. It was almost like a routine by now. You ditch your leather jacket, placing it over his on the coat stand he had nearby the door as you usually would. Strolling over to the sofa he was on you'd sit beside him and kick your feet up on the table. "This is about Ziegler isn't it."

He grunts as if to acknowledge your words. His eyes are fixed on the news being projected before them. You lean against him, head resting over his shoulder. He tenses briefly before relaxing and letting out a heavy sigh. "Want me to talk to her?"

"And risk her knowing of our relationship?" You can tell that he's eyeing you at this point.

"But it bothers you. Besides... she'd understand."

His brow raises though you merely smile before climbing onto his lap. Pressing your lips against the bumpy ridges of flesh over his cheek. You feel him react to your gesture knowing that you were pushing your luck.

"If you got rid of them... I won't be able to do this." You whisper before you drag your tongue over his scar up to his forehead. Jack freezes up, his scowl gone and replaced with disgust. Seconds later you find yourself outside of his room. "Come on! It was a joke!" You shout as you bang on the door though you're smiling as you do.

"I'll talk to her okay? I love a man with scars~" Your voice echos through the halls along with your laughter. Jack however is left with his cheeks flushed and his mind blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short piece I did. Enjoy! :)


	4. Dry spell (Reaper x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much romance, it was just an idea I had to get out of my system.

"Reyes!" Jack called out to the man. "Reyes, we spoke about this before. You're going alone." Jack sternly reminded the man. Reyes continued walking grumbling as he did. You on the other hand sighed at the scene. The meeting finished minutes ago and they were at it again.

Jack placed his hand on his belt whilst shaking his head. "He's at it again." You offer him a a weak smile. "He didn't do too bad on his last mission." You assure though your eyes are greeted with his own.

"Okay so maybe coming back with a few broken ribs was a little surprising, but he managed?" You corrected yourself though he merely sighed. Running a hand through his golden locks he can't help but look disappointed. "Reyes is just being stubborn." He grumbled before he began turned and headed back to the meeting room that he had run out of seconds ago.

The two were competitive, Reyes even more so. At times you found it amusing especially when Reyes would eat himself sick of Jack's cereal just to spite the man. That or leaving an empty milk carton in the fridge. Other times you found yourself worrying. He would take missions alone and come back injured. Jack would scold the man only for him to flip him the bird and brag about how good of a job he did. He was always try to prove something towards Jack and the others yet he had this childish side to him. 

It was safe to say that Reyes was an enigma. A grump with a heart filled with bitterness. Yet he smiled whenever Jack was frustrated or annoyed. You of course stayed out of the way. Having been dating Jack for half a year now you were more than glad that Reyes hadn't tried anything with you. The last thing you wanted was your favorite snack to go missing or your shampoo replaced by glue.

 

* * *

 

_"Oh god! Yes!"_

_"Tell me you want more."_

_"More. More, I want more! Oh god, you're so big! Oh!"_

_"Take all of me!"_

"Jack." You weakly call out to the sleeping figure beside you. "Gabriel's getting kinky again," you complain to your lover only for him to sigh. The moans coming from next door only persisted. A couple times a week Reyes would bring back some girl and they would go all night. Literally all night.

Jack covered his head with his pillow. "It's your turn," he reminded knowing that the both of you would take turns trying to tell Reyes off yet most of the time the door would go unanswered. Course Jack never found the best time to actually discuss this issue with Reyes.

"But he never answers." You whine only to hear the woman moan. With a frustrated sigh you kick the blanket off yourself and pull on the robe you left by the side. Standing outside of Reyes's door you pound at it. "Gabriel!" You shout angrily. "God damn, I swear to god if you don't answer this time I'll break the damn door down. It's the forth time this week! How you even have the stamina for this sort of thing despite those missions is beyond me!" Your voice echos in the hall though you're sure that no one will come out. Due to an incident in the labs half the rooms were deems unfit for living which was why you were bunking with Jack and why Reyes was placed right next to his room.

Pounding at the door again you contemplate breaking the door down only for it to open. A sleepy figure greets you, donned in a simple grey shirt and his boxers your lips part ready to give him a scolding. You could care less if this man was positioned higher, if Jack wasn't going to do anything you might as well.

Gabriel stares at you for a moment allowing his vision to focus. "Gabriel." You start off, your voice filled with annoyance though it occurs to you that the moaning is still ongoing in the background. "Wait? A-are you playing porn in the background?" Your question is answered just by his expression. Reyes's arm rests on the door-frame as he smirks at down at you. "You're going to need these," he says tiredly before he reaches for your hand and drops a pair of earplugs.

"Jack is going to kill you." You state though his eyes are fixed on your lips to read what you're saying. His laughter is loud as he rests his hand over your head.

"He can try, princess. Looking forward to the meeting in the morning."

You could never understand the lengths that Reyes would go just to spite Jack. A part of you was touched that their friendship was so strong, yet deep down you wondered just how far Reyes would take it. It was safe to say that the rest of your sleep was filled with night terrors of Reyes hiding your favorite snacks.


	5. Strength P.1 (McCree X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be doing some soulmate related drabbles where whatever happens to your soulmate happens to you.

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the kitchen before the deafening silence took over. Shards of glass lay spread around your feet reminding you that this was the forth cup this week. Turning your hand around you notice how stiff your fingers were. Even your arm felt stiff least up to your elbow. The doctors had eliminated MND off your list of potential causes. Your symptoms proved too rapid and isolated for such a disease. It was only your left hand and arm, everything else worked as it should.

Your fingers twitched as you made the attempt to make a fist, but your hand refused to respond. "Make a fist! Come on! Please don't do this to me." You shouted yet it was a demand that went unanswered. Doctors who had seen you last week had given you all sorts of looks. Most of which were pity. Some even stating how it would have been better if it had been MND. Medicine had come a long way and it was possible to even cure something as progressive as MND. There were even options for surgeries, yet they were options you could never consider. The conclusion of the 'disease' had left you a mess.

_"It's likely your soulmate. Something must have happened."_

Your soulmate had gone ahead and lost his damn arm and within a couple weeks you would lose the use of your own. You had spent the past days crying with frustration as watch and felt your arm slowly degrade. It had been small things like struggling with groceries, though before long you could barely lift the pan off your stove. Even a cup proved too much for your left hand. Before long you wouldn't be able to move your lower arm or hand making you just as disabled as your soulmate.

It was selfish to think of yourself, you were well aware of it. Your soulmate didn't have a left arm making him an amputee and he was out there in pain that you could never imagine. But how could you forgive someone who's actions had costed more than just your arm. Your eyes glaze over to the papers over on the table. All those years of studying and practice would go to waste. You had done your best to avoid them yet you knew that there was a deadline coming. Sitting yourself down you feel the words glare up at you as your future slips through your fingers.  

Tears fell onto the paper as the words began to blur. There was nothing left for you to live for. 

**WITHDRAWAL APPLICATION OF INTEGRATED THORACIC SURGERY PRACTICE RESIDENCY PROGRAM.**

* * *

You can't help but smile as you pull out your yoroidōshi from the body below you. Wiping the blood against his clothes you hastily sheath the blade before standing. "Guess your mama didn't teach you not to steal from a lady," you say to the corpse. You hadn't planned for it to escalate the way it had however he had continued to pursue you to the point where killing him wasn't avoidable. The fact that he had followed you inside put in him the wrong already. Quietly leaving the women's bathroom you make your way through the crowds of the train station.

Over the years of constant training your body had gotten stronger than you could have ever imagined. But left arm remained unusable, in fact as time went back it began to atrophy. It became obvious to anyone else that you had lost the ability to use your lower left arm just by seeing the rest of you. The disability proved too strong for your self esteem and you hid it behind the shawl you wore as a jacket proved too restricting for your other arm. The first year of training had been hell. You had found yourself in Nepal a week after you withdrew from your doctorate's program for 'spiritual healing'. There was nothing spiritual about sleeping with the smell of burning sandalwood and patchuli. Training had been a source of easing your frustration however you hadn't gone unnoticed and eventually someone had taken you under their wing. Training had escalated beyond what you thought you could handle. Your body refused to do half the exercises and while it was trying to adjust to the loss of it's arm your strength felt below par yet your future had been robbed.

That week you spent at home had consisted of doctor appointments and discussions of departments that could take you under the medical field. Many doctors insisted amputation with the replacement of a prosthetic. The success rate of surgery was high and you'd have a better version of your arm but you hadn't the money to afford it. It would have be to be custom made, further more being a surgeon with a prosthetic would be difficult. People would doubt your capabilities and too be frank no one would feel comfortable placing their life in your hands. Rehabilitation was another issue, the pain and frustration was nothing compared to the first year of training. Now you spent your days travelling searching for a purpose.

You accepted it. This was your life.

The heaps of people before you block your view as you soon take notice of just how frantic everyone is. People were being directed to evacuate the current platform and it wasn't long until you caught sight of police officers. You can't help but frown knowing that they couldn't have caught wind of what you had done, at least not that quickly. Squeezing through the gaps of people and getting the occasional elbow to the ribs, you managed to get by the officers.

"Hey you!" A man shouts from behind though it's enough for you to know that you hadn't gotten by them as smoothly as you thought you had.

A loud ringing noise vibrates through the air as you catch sight of the train in front making it's move. Breaking into a dash you rush for the train practically having to leap off the edge of the platform to catch the back of the bullet train. Once you had your feet on the ground you loosened your hold on the pole and opened the door. Practically stumbling in you notice the dim light. Boxes were piled at the side clearly making this room the cargo. The train picks up speed as you stumble forward. Landing forward you roll onto your back as you catch your breath. Gazing at the ceiling, you can't help the bitter laugh between your ragged breaths.

"Now I'm even running from the cops," you grumble softly to yourself.

The sound of something being clicked into place is heard as you find yourself staring at the end of a gun barrel. "What a coincidence. Me too, Partner."

 


	6. Stripped Soul (Reaper X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M Rated for sex.

The alcoholic haze that surrounded you was evident since the drive felt so incredibly slow. Gabriel appeared relieved having insisted on getting a cab home. Not that you planned on driving though Jack did offer take you back home. Perhaps the man was jealous? It was easy to rile him up anyways. Despite the presence of someone else he managed to slide his hand at a tantalizingly slow pace up your thigh though it would quickly return back to your knee knowing that there was no need to rush. Your cheeks flushed and you caught sight him watching you silently through the corner of his eye. 'It's the alcohol.' You silently remind yourself knowing that his touch had would never have this kind of effect over you if you were sober.

Once they were out Gabriel thanked the man and handed a few bills over to him. Their night had started with their usual bicker; he was in desperate need of a partner for an opening ceremony and who better to ask than his subordinate. Course you insisted on Jesse to which resulted to you being on the receiving end of quite a glare. Reluctantly you accepted. Usually he would have had someone, but his recent return from a mission left him somewhat cranky and too tired to deal with someone he didn't know personally. Besides, there was free food. Caviar didn't sound too bad, nor did lamb chops. The ride up to your apartment was silent, but the heat from both of you filled the tight space. He however refused to touch you further than he had besides an occasional finger trailing down your back.

The moment your apartment door was shut, you felt your back pressed against the door, crushed as his lips hungrily took yours. His hands were all over the place, practically tearing off the elegant backless white dress that you wore to the side. You can't help but grunt with disapproval with his actions, but you soon join him by pushing his unbuttoned suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. With ease he lifted you up in his arms, quickly wrapping your legs around his waist as you let him carry you towards your room. His mouth eagerly explores your neck, his breath ragged. Dumping you unceremoniously onto your bed, you watch him quickly unbuttoned his shirt and disposed of his lower wear before joining you.

Your back sunk slightly with his weight over you as you feel his lips over your own before he teasingly pulls off the stick on bra you donned that night. Your nipple stood under his attention though he doesn't stare long as his fingers began to tease them by tugging on them lightly. You can't help the moans that escape past your lips as your hands eagerly explore his well-toned body, paying extra attention on the scars. It hadn't been the first time you got such a good look at them, but he never spoke of them. They were much too personal, but you were sure he’d share them one day. You loved how muscular he was, it was proof of his constant training and well maintained diet and though he constantly said it was for work you knew a part of him enjoyed it. Gabriel was the man in every girl’s wet dream, at least he was to you, not that you'd ever admit it.

Finally he broke the kiss and moved down to your jawline, managing to slip out an appreciative compliment over your body. Slowly he made his way down, planting gentle but heat fueled kisses over your neck to your shoulder before moving onto your breast. Glancing up at you he couldn’t help but grin before he closed his lips over one of your perky nipples whilst the other hand fondled the other breast affectionately. You only let out a noise of surprise though you use your hand to cover your mouth not wanting to feed his ego further. You feel his tongue joyfully playing with your sensitive nipple, swirling and flicking at it. However it wasn't a first that Gabriel was with a woman as he appeared to be well aware of how a woman’s body worked. Using his teeth he pushed you further as you arched your back with pleasure finally letting out a pleasured moan.

You felt the the hot sensation pooling deep in your belly and a part of you was thankful that he seemed to be aware of it because the teasing finally stopped as he moved lower, planting kisses over your sternum and stomach. At this point you couldn’t think and you weren't entirely sure if it was the alcohol made you this aroused and excitement. Gabriel made his way down reaching to your seamless lace underwear. And for once the man was gentle with your clothing as he pulled them down your legs, inhaled your scent deeply. Pulling it off your legs completely he parted them and pressed his nose against your moist entrance. His head lifted for a brief moment as his eyes locked on with your own and suddenly you felt nervous around this man.

“I really do love the way you smell,” his tone seductive as he gently slid his finger against your wet entrance.

“Stop teasing." At this point you're breathless and fed up, your brows furrowed with the obvious frustration from his constant teasing.

“There’s a saying about being patience. Paciencia mi nena,” he whispered, without any warning his thumb rubbed against your clit. Letting out another moan you close your eyes succumbing to his touch as he gently slid a finger inside. He wasn’t surprised to see your hips lift up shamelessly wanting more from this man, without waiting he traced the curve of your hip before he began planting gentle kisses on the inside of your thighs.

Shuddering at the feel of his lips; being drunk had somewhat heightened your senses. Gabriel slid another finger inside pushing it deep inside before he began rotating them in a circular motion. You find yourself crying out with pleasure as he continued on soon replacing his fingers with his mouth as he sucked your pulsating clit hungrily. Though he didn’t keep it up for long as if he was well aware of how close you were to your climax, he had pulled back.

“Asshole, I was close,” you whine with frustration though it only brings out a chuckle of him as he licked his fingers. “Have to admit, I do love the way you smell, but you taste even better, mi amor” he breathed against your ear before placing a tender kiss just behind it.

You frown at hearing his spanish, having always hated it whenever he expressed his ability with languages. Whether it be in bed or commanding you out on the field. At least the insults had been easy to pick up on. Pushing that aside you press your hand to his crotch, cupping him through his underwear. Gabriel shudders at the feel and he instinctively he thrust his hips slightly. You try your best to hide the surprise you had for his size as you weren't expecting him to be well as endowed as he was. The need for him to be inside you, filling every inch of you, seemed to have increased ten fold. Hooking your legs around him you grind yourself against him hoping that it would push him over the edge. Wrapping your arms around his neck the two of you kiss only to hear muffled groans as he tried to resist the internal war of endurance. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment you smirk up at him. “Two can play at this, you know,” you softly remind him.

It was all he needed to hear before he quickly removed his underwear. With the last barrier between them gone you take a glance down unable to resist your curiosity. His cock was just as glorious as the rest of him, though you didn’t have long to admire as he wasted no time with positioning himself against you. However before he did anything he lowered himself down pressing a tender kiss over your lips. Understanding the gesture you whisper assuring words and before long you feel him enter you. You hadn't wanted to admit it, but it had been a long while since you were last sexually active. You had wanted him to start moving his hips and ease the ache in your lower stomach, but you could tell that Gabriel was a lot more focused on the fact of how perfect the both of you fit together. His expression was filled with pleasure as he genuinely smiled.

It hadn't lasted long because soon enough Gabriel had pulled out before he began thrusting his hips forward, burying himself completely in you. Letting out a surprised noise, you can't help but enjoy the roughness his raw desire. Again and again he repeated his actions, savoring every second he felt as you end up burying your nails into the back of his neck. Picking up his pace he buried his face into the crook of your neck, while resting his weight on his elbows, focusing on his rhythm. You matched his pace, rocking your hips with him as you feel his hot breath against your ear and occasional grunt.

You felt your climax closing in as your legs tightened their hold over him. It was hard to hide from Gabriel as he was soon biting down on your neck and leaving angry kiss marks over your skin. You on the other hand shamelessly whimpered with pleasure. “Scream my name,” his words were ragged, but demanding. You complied without much thought it came out much too soft for his liking. “Again,” he murmured as he bumped against a sensitive spot soon feeling your wet walls squeeze against his length. Lowering his hand he rubbed your clit in hopes of pushing you over and within seconds you heard yourself scream out his name. The world around you felt like it had shattered into a million, pleasured pieces. Thrusting one finally time he felt himself reach his own climax as you milked him for all he had. Loving the sensation he silently swore that sex hadn’t been this good before. Thrusting shallowly into you as he slowly came down from his orgasm. And soon he pulled out out as he rolled onto his back. Pulling you close to himself he silently buries his face into your hair. You take the chance to press your cheek against his into his chest, completely satisfied with the drunken sex and ready for sleep.

"Don't think this gets you out of morning training, mi nena" he reminded.

 


End file.
